We are once best friends
by xxpurplebluexx
Summary: Tori and Beck are best friends, they were insperable but the first day of high school changes that. (3 shots from tutoring the guy i hated most)
1. The first time they met

**We are once best friends **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

**The first time they met**

"Wakey wakey!" Holly, Tori's mom whispered gently at her daughter's sleeping figure. Seeing she won't budge, she remove the blanket laid on her daughter and tickled her sides.

"MOM!" Tori groaned, pulling the blanket to cover her sleeping figure. Tori's mom sighed. Tori wasn't a morning person. Holly always let Tori sleep but this time is important.

"We have visitors honey." Holly whispered as she make an attempt to wake her very stubborn daughter up.

"5 more minutes!" She yelled as she snuggled on the blanket. Holly let out a long sighed and stared at her watch and started counting 5 minutes.

"Tori 5 minutes is over." She said seeing that the five minute she gave to Tori was now over.

Tori grunted but rubbed her eyes and looked at her mommy, silently pleading her to let her sleep. Holly shook her head and smiled at her 4 year old baby girl.

"What time is it momma?" Tori's cute voice said. Her voice was droopy, enough to tell that she wants to crawl back to bed and wake up at noon.

"9:05 am honey." Holly said with a monotone voice.

"9:05? It's like Midnight!" Tori shrieked in horror and her face become horrified.

"Honey, please change we have visitors." Holly tried to calm her daughter by stroking her hair and patting her back.

"Fine." Tori said with a huff and annoyed look. She went to her closet and grabbed a cute lilac dress with a little bow on the waist line. She showed her dress to her momma and Holly nodded. She went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and let her momma help her put her dress and shoes on.

Once she was set, she asked her momma to comb her hair. Holly happily oblige as she combed her daughter's beautiful brunette hair. Holly smiled at her hair because her hair is very the same like her daughter. Except Holly's hair is straight while Tori's hair has waves.

When Holly was done combing Tori's hair, she put a huge clip on bow to match the little bow on her dress. Tori's hair cascaded gently on her back, the waves of her hair flew gently like water on the lake. Tori is cute is an understatement, because this 4 year old looks very beautiful.

"Come on Tori." Holly held Tori's hand as she led her to their living room. Tori grabbed her glasses and put it on before following her mother. There guest are the Oliver family. The Oliver's are friends with the Vega's. Yesterday the Oliver's moved to the neighborhood and the Vega's wanted to catch up with them.

The moment they were already downstairs, Tori was met by her dad talking to some unfamiliar faces and there is a cute boy sitting on the couch looking bored and sleepy.

"Trudy, Bryant, this is my daughter Tori." Holly introduced with a huge smile in her face.

"Hi." Tori squeaked silently. The unfamiliar faces which named Trudy and Bryant chuckled at her response.

"Say hi to him Beck." The woman, whose name is Trudy ushered to the bored looking boy. The boy stood up and smiled which revealed a row of perfect white teeth.

"Hi." The boy spoke. "My name is Beck." He extended his hand.

Tori narrowed her eyes. _'Is he the reason my sleep is disturbed?' _Tori asked herself, seeing she was right. She thought there is no need to be nice at the boy. "Tori" She answered flatly, avoiding the shake hands.

Beck pulled his hands away and scratched the back of his head.

"Tori, Beck why don't you go to the garden to play?" David, Tori's dad asked. Tori crossed her arms and decided to protest. She needs breakfast after all. "Go on." He ushered as he practically pushed the two out of the house.

Once they are outside, Tori's stomach decided to growl and she huffed in annoyance.

"You are hungry?" Beck asked while Tori nodded. "We have pancakes, let's go." Beck grabbed her hand. The moment he grabbed her hand, electric tingles flew throughout their body. They both looked at their intertwined hands together and looked at each other with confuse looks. Being 4 and 5, they decided to shrug it off.

Beck led Tori to their house, which is full of boxes since they just move in yesterday. Beck apologized for the mess but Tori's stomach is demanding for food.

They went to the kitchen and a can of cheese Pringles grabbed Tori's attention. Tori loves cheese, grilled cheese sandwich, spaghetti with cheese and all things that have cheese is Tori's favorite.

Beck followed Tori's gaze and he spotted her looking hungrily at the cheese Pringles. "Mommy said to eat breakfast first before eating junk food." Tori pouted but nodded anyway.

Beck pulled a plate and put 3 pieces of pancakes which has odd shapes like triangle, star and a heart. He also laid a bottle maple syrup and chocolate syrup.

"Do you have melted cheese?" Tori asked while she gazed at the heavenly meal in front of her. Beck nodded as he pulled out a pouch of melted cheese on their pantry.

Tori squeezed the cheese on her pancakes. Beck couldn't help but look oddly at her eating habits. Tori cut a piece and held it near Beck. "It's really good, try one."

Seeing he got nothing to lose, Beck reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the pancakes. He closed his eyes and it opens it with wide eyes. He chewed the food and couldn't help but smile. "This is so awesome!" Tori beamed at him.

"Every food is better with cheese."

After they finished eating, Beck and Tori played in the swings and got to know each other.

Beck stared at Tori's eyes, but it was covered by huge black glasses so he really can't see the color of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked, seeing the disgruntled face of Beck.

Beck once again scratched the back of his head while he scratched nervously. "I can't see your eyes." Beck started to whine and Tori looked at him oddly. "Can you remove those glasses for me?" Beck said with a pout which 4 year old Tori found adorable.

Tori slowly removed her glasses while Beck stared at her, waiting her to do so. Once the glasses were removed, Beck couldn't seem to remove his eyes to the beautiful kid in front of him.

Beck found Tori beautiful. He bored his eyes on Tori's gorgeous hazel orbs. Once you see her eyes, all you will think that it is plain boring, but once you stared closely, you'll see the beautiful orbs within. Her hazel orbs were gleaming and full of life. As much as Beck wanted to look away, he couldn't. He feel that her eyes was hypnotizing him from looking anything besides the brown orbs in front of him.

Beck found his weakness.

He considered that these beautiful brown orbs are his weakness. He knew once he stared deeply at them, he would be forever captivated, forever mesmerized by its beauty. He knew that he could never lie to those eyes, those eyes that belong to a certain girl named Tori.

Then they realized: they will be forever best friends.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**What do you think? Up next is Tori's POV: Freshman year. Update might took long. if you wanna know about this 3 shots i suggest you read tutoring the guy i hated most.**


	2. Tori's POV: Freshman year

**Tori's POV: Freshmen year**

**Disclaimer: I don't victorious**

"Wake up Tori!" Mom said with her annoying voice that I haven't heard since the last day of school.

"I'm still asleep." I murmured as I snuggled on my blankets. I heard my mom sigh.

"Beck already left for school Tori." At the mention of my best friend's name, I immediately sat up.

"He didn't wait for me?" I asked, feeling a little bit hurt. Well this is the first time Beck left me.

"He wanted to but I said no because he will also be late. Now go, you have exactly 20 minutes to prepare." Mom said before she went out of my room.

I internally groaned and went to the bathroom. I wonder why Beck and I are friends, we are complete opposites, he was an early riser, and I'm not, he's popular and well, I'm not.

After I was done, my mom handed me a sandwich and told me to eat in the car. I did what I was told to do and in a matter of minutes, I am now in school.

I bid goodbye to my mom and while I entered the gates of the school, there was something in my stomach and it was telling me that this day won't go very well.

When I was about to go into one of the doors, the devil herself, Jade West cornered me. "You're that Vega kid that Beck Oliver hangs out with, right?" I nodded. "I feel bad for Beck." She said with her bottom lip sticking out, which almost looks like she was pouting.

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes as she continues to speak. "I mean, why would Beck hang out with you? Beck is hot, and you're you." She gestured to my baggy clothes. "Maybe Beck is a nerd too! But he is just pretending huh? Or maybe you two share things in bed!" I couldn't believe that came out from a freshman's mouth!

I turn to give her my most deathly glare, not only she insulted us but basically called both Beck and me a whore! Without any notice, my hand balled into a fist and it came flying towards her nose, but not strong enough to draw blood.

"Oh my gosh!" She covers her nose with a handkerchief and I rolled my eyes at how pitchy her voice was. "You broke my nose!" Bad thing though, she yelled so loud that grabbed a teacher's attention.

We went to the infirmary, with Jade whining every step of the way. I wanted to tell her shut the hell up but I now that will not work well because a teacher is with us. Once we got there, the nurse checked her nose and informed her it wasn't broken. I breathe out a sigh of relief, but I guess it was too early for that.

"Tori Vega, detention after class" The teacher said to me and I could see Jade smirking at me.

I just huffed and went outside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

It is my free period and I spotted Beck sitting in the bleachers with the senior jocks and cheerleaders. At the sight of him, my mouth twitched into a smile.

"Hi Beck!" I called out, causing all of them to turn and look at me. The jocks' and cheerleaders' eyes narrowed at the sight of me. Did I do something wrong?

"Ewww, get away from here! I might catch your germs!" A cheerleader with a high and pitchy voice stated. I looked at her and noticed her fake tan, hair extensions and her caked face make up. Didn't I have enough of Jade and now I needed to face a fake clown?

"Just get lost nerd. No one wants you here." Another jock sneered at me, all of them laugh, all of them except Beck.

I runaway, not because of the insults, but because Beck didn't even tried to stop them from insulting his 'best friend', instead, he just sat there, like he didn't even know me.

That's a big OUCH.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

It was already lunch time, I didn't saw Beck in any of my class, maybe because where not classmates. I saw Beck on the popular table, chatting like they were the best of friends. I made my way over there, only to be shove a multiple times in the process.

I tapped Beck's shoulder and all of them groaned. Beck turned to look at me and his face scrunched up in disgust. Am I disgusting for him?

"Come on Beck, let's go to our table." I gestured the table faraway from everyone and beside the dump. I yanked his arm, but he yanked it back. A pang of hurt floated through me.

"I don't wanna." He said stubbornly. Every word had my heart shattering through pieces. "This is my table now, and these people here are my friends." He gestured to their table, which is of course, at the center of the cafeteria.

I removed my glasses, letting my eyes show. I heard some cheerleader grunt, but I paid no attention. "Look at me." I noticed him gulp before looking straight into my eyes. "Look at me straight into the eyes and tell me that you don't want to be my friend anymore." My face softened, begging him to change his mind. "Tell me you'd rather hang around with jocks and cheerleaders rather than a geek like me. Tell me you'd stop being my best friend and exchange our friendship for popularity."

The crowd was looking at us, telling me that it was a lame move to use my lame eyes against Beck, but I paid no attention as I bore my eyes into Beck's eyes. I noticed a flash of hurt but it was gone before I knew it.

"I don't want to be your friend." His voice was harsher and with every word, I could feel my heart being ripped out from my chest. I know my face look so vulnerable and I managed to hold a teardrop from escaping. "I only befriended you because our parents are friends." I wish this is just a dream, but no, reality is fucked up sometimes. "I never wanted to be friends with you. Did you know how long it took for me to get rid of you? Only to find out that the start of the freshman year is the day to do that."

That's it, the pain is too much to take in.

I put my glasses back and murmured in a soft voice, only he and I can hear. "Bye Beck" I let a tear escape and turned around.

People were laughing at my expense. Did they find this entertaining? Getting rejected by your best friend and knowing all those years of friendship didn't mean anything?

Well I don't.

I rushed outside and felt the whole cold breeze engulf me. I sat on the grass and my vision started to blur. Hot tears where streaming down my face, and I let it all out.

The pain, the humiliation, the hatred present in his eyes, I tried to erased all that from my mind, but it didn't work.

I wiped the tears after a few minutes of crying.

At least, we were once best friends.

**AN. **

**Hate Beck? Up next is Beck's POV: freshman year**


End file.
